


Harley Quinn vs. Patience

by PsexyPseudonym



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsexyPseudonym/pseuds/PsexyPseudonym
Summary: It's tough when your girlfriend's at work, and you're at home waiting. Hands and minds can start wandering...





	Harley Quinn vs. Patience

Harley flopped onto the couch and wondered if crime would be better than boredom. Yeah, she’d promised that she wouldn’t go back to that – promised both her girlfriend and Batman, and it was a tossup which of them would be more upset with her for breaking her promise. And yeah, crime wasn’t really that great to begin with. Especially the whole ‘ending up in Arkham’ part. But on the other hand, she had been sitting around all day in her sweatpants doing almost nothing, and she was just so bored. Cataclysmically bored. Apocalyptically bored. So bored that the word was losing all meaning. Booooooorrrrrrrred.  
The hyenas were having their afternoon nap, and she wasn’t silly enough to wake them up just to keep herself entertained. Not a third time, anyway. Pammy was probably pretty busy with who-knew-what – biology had never really been Harley’s best subject – but that didn’t mean she couldn’t bug her a little. Or flirt a lot. That would be a perfect way to pass the time. And a little safer than the hyenas.

_I’m bored._ __  
_I’m busy._ __  
_I mean, I’m bored. Wink._ __  
_Did you just text me the word ‘wink?’_ __  
_Well I wasn’t sure if your ancient phone could handle smiley faces! That thing’s from like the eighties!_  
_...it was brand new when I bought it last year._  
_Close enough!_ __  
_Whatever. I’m busy. You will have to keep a lid on your boredom until I get home. Should be a couple of hours._ __  
_But babe, I want you now! Now now now!_ _  
_ _Tough luck. And no starting without me. I’ll be seriously displeased if you do._

She read the last text a few times, hearing it in Pammy’s stern voice, and each time it gave her little tingles. The thought of disobeying just to find out how she’d express her displeasure was almost enough to make her give in right then and there. But no, she’d be good. She’d just have to come up with a way of controlling herself until Pam got home. Somehow.  
Easier said than done, when her mind was already so filled with thoughts of her girlfriend. She was so clever and looked so good in a one-piece and a lab coat. Or when she sometimes wore a tight skirt and business shirt – the tightly-restrained look really worked for her. Not to mention what she looked like slipping out of those outfits! All that gorgeous green skin, her bare shoulders under luscious red curls, her long, slender arms, and the curves of her waist...she fanned herself with her hand, to cool her flushing face.  
Cold! Now that was the right idea, she just needed to cool off! Maybe she had something around here from Mr. Freeze – it wasn’t as if they’d worked together often, but she might have squirrelled something away...  
Or alternatively she could have a cold shower. She smacked herself on the forehead. Yeah, that might make more sense.  
She went and started the shower and slipped out of her clothes and into the water. Oh wow that was cold! Too much too soon, way too much – she yelped, and turned up the heat, bringing it a little more into the realm of comfort. There, that was much better. Maybe she could turn the temperature down in a minute, when she was ready. Just a minute. Perhaps two. She stood under the water for a while, just enjoying the feeling of its tracks flowing across her skin, warming everywhere it touched and filling the air with steam. She breathed it deeply – this apartment was so nice that even the shower steam smelt good. Or maybe it was Pam’s influence, since it smelled like there might be a little vanilla in there somewhere.  
Well, as long as she was here, she might as well actually get clean. She grabbed the soap and started rubbing, building up a good, bubbly lather and spreading it across her skin, getting nice and slippery. The smell of it tickled her nose as the bubbles popped and swirled. Warm water cascaded over her shoulders, down her back, off her arms and legs, draining all the tension out of her body.  
Bliss.  
She cleaned herself idly, twisting to get the soap onto her back, doing her best to avoid getting her hair wet – it was too much work to bother with washing it today, and besides, it was probably clean enough. She tested that theory with a few fingers, and discovered that it was very wrong. Eww. The result made her grumble, but she grabbed the shampoo and got to work. She reminded herself that she was doing all this to seduce Pamela, who would hardly be impressed with a greasy, tangled mess. Which was not a great comfort when the shampoo got into her eyes.  
“Ow ow ow owwww!” She threw open the shower curtain, spraying water across the tiles, and grabbed a towel, rubbing it furiously over her eyes and the rest of her face. Why couldn’t this stuff just stay in her hair! Or at least not burn so badly! You would think being basically immune to poison would also help with the pain and suffering inflicted by shampoo, and apparently you would be wrong.  
She blinked the last of the nasty stuff out of her eyes and rinsed it from her hair, and whatever cleaning it had done would have to just be good enough. The rest of the soap was rinsed easily enough, and she turned off the water and started towelling off with a little bit of regret. But it had been starting to get cold anyway.  
That thought reminded her of the reason she’d started the shower in the first place, and she slapped her forehead again in frustration when she realised that she was just as horny as when she’d started it. If not more, since the sensations of the shower and the towel had made her skin feel all kinds of wonderful. She needed another distraction. And the mirror was obliging enough to give her one, showing face and hair in their post-shower untidiness. That wouldn’t do. She ran a brush through her hair a few times until it was more or less manageable, and considered what to make of it. She could just leave it loose, but that was just boring. She twisted it up behind her head – no, too prim. A ponytail? No, that was a little too cheerleader. How about pigtails? She bunched the hair up in her hands and considered it. Cute and playful – perfect. A couple of hair ties and that was done.  
Face was next. She could go with the full face paint – but Pamela never seemed to like that much. Bad associations. Something more basic, then. She managed to put on a little mascara without jabbing herself in the eye, and picked out a hot pink lipstick that matched the dye in one side of her hair. That would do nicely!  
Now that was done, she considered what to do with the rest of her body. Nudity definitely had its perks, especially with a body which, she flattered herself, looked completely amazing. But for one thing, she was trying to put on a bit of a show, and for another, clothes might help her with this self-restraint thing – which, as an urgent tingling heat from around her hips reminded her, was a pretty urgent project. In fact the feeling was getting so intense that it felt like it was spreading outwards into her thighs and stomach. Her body was telling her that she needed to lie down and be fucked as soon as possible, or sooner.  
She tried to stop herself from squirming too much as she dashed over to the closet in the bedroom and started pulling things out. There were a lot of options in there, and she considered a few before throwing them to the floor and grabbing the next one. Eventually she found something worth her time and tugged it over her head. It was a pale pink nightie, one she only wore when she was trying to be as unsubtle as possible – it fit tightly, finished just a little too short to actually cover her crotch, and was translucent enough that it hinted at almost everything else as well, without quite putting it all on display. Perfect. She considered leaving that as her only clothing, but decided against it, since being this naked was tempting her fingers – they’d already reached the top of her thighs while her mind was elsewhere. She picked out a pair of panties in matching pink. They were insubstantial, covering very little on the front and even less at the back, but hopefully they’d be enough.  
She stuffed the untidy mess of clothes back into the closet and slammed the door shut, leaving that problem for later. Hopefully much later.  
She slipped between the bed’s warm sheets, sinking into the softness of the mattress. She rubbed herself against the fabric as she tried to get comfortable. It took a minute or two, but eventually she found a pose that would look appealing and was comfortable enough to lie in, with the sheets lying halfway down her torso to show off the nightie.  
And then she lay there to wait.  
Waiting was just dreadful.  
It was pretty much the one thing she was worst at.  
This impulse control thing suuuucked.  
She shifted just slightly, and the lacy bottom edge of the nightie tickled the tops of her thighs. That made her squirm – which only made matters worse, when a movement of her hips let the sheets rub on the front of her panties. The feelings of tingling and growing wetness between her legs were impossible to ignore, and against her will, her hands were stroking down over her hips, over the front of her thighs, toying with the waistband of her panties...  
It wouldn’t hurt to just get a little bit started, right? That way she’d be properly ready when Red came home.  
That was all the self-justification her hands needed. They continued their trajectory, moving to the inside of her thighs and stroking there. She brushed a couple of fingers over the edge of her panties, teasing herself with a tentative touch, then moving on and trying some long, slow strokes right down the middle, feeling her fingers pressing into the crease and rubbing her clit through the thin fabric. Oh, yeah, that was more like it. It didn’t take much more of that before her fingers felt her wetness seeping through. Well, she’d tried using panties for self-control, and they hadn’t stopped anything – she pushed them aside, so now her fingers could really get going, using her natural lubrication to move faster and easier. But it still wasn’t enough. She kicked the sheets off her and onto the floor, rubbing faster with one hand while the other groped her breast. Every touch, every time she brushed her clit made her more and more desperate, she was going to come, she was going to-  
No, no, she had to slow this down a little, she had to at least try, Red had told her to. She stopped the quick movements, and instead slowly and deliberately slipped a single finger inside. Now that was a whole other sensation. She curled it around, moved it gently in and out. Mmm. But it wasn’t quite enough, and so another finger joined the first. She thrust deep, slow and strong, over and over. Now this was a different kind of pleasure, a slower, more teasing kind. She felt firm, tight around her fingers, but they still moved easily within her. She kept them moving, pushing deep until she could almost get her knuckles inside, then pulling out for another long thrust. They found sensitive places inside her, and rubbed roughly against them until her back arched and her other hand grabbed at the metal bedframe. She could hear herself gasping urgently.  
But it still wasn’t enough. She added a third finger, and a couple of thrusts later, added the fourth, sliding almost her whole hand gradually into her pussy. God, now that was tight. It wasn’t easy – it had been a while since she’d done this last – but she persevered, pushing herself up a little on her other hand to get better access, and this time when she reached her knuckles she kept going until they were inside her too. Her thumb found its place against her clit, and it moved in concert with the fingers inside her, starting slowly but inexorably speeding up, building to a steady, mechanical pace. She started to feel close to orgasm again, and this time she didn’t have the focus to hold back. The feeling was building and building, and it took all her willpower to keep in that steady rhythm. She was so focused that she didn’t even hear the key in the lock. She didn’t hear the front door open, and her gasping breaths covered the sound of sensible shoes on hardwood floor. But she heard it when Pamela cleared her throat.  
Her eyes snapped open, and she saw her girlfriend standing over the bed. She looked as beautiful as she had in Harley’s imagination, though she’s left her coat at the door, and was staring down with a stern expression, eyebrow raised, arms folded and lips set in a thin line.  
Harley froze for a moment in shock. Then she remembered her hand, and pulled it out and hid it awkwardly behind her back. “Oh, hey Red! How was the lab? Did you have a good day?”  
Her expression did not improve. “I asked you to wait for me.”  
“Awww, I tried to be good, I really did! Promise!”  
“Really. Because when I got here it looked like you were trying to lodge your whole forearm inside your pelvis.”  
She pouted. “Waiting was haaard!”  
“And so you stopped bothering? I think your lack of self-control needs to be...punished.”  
That statement, said in a warm, delicious tone made her shiver all the way down to her toes, but she still felt the need to defend herself. “Come on schmoopy, you know I have real bad impulse control!”  
“That’s not much of an excuse. Now, you know what you need to do. Get up and bend over, hands on the bed. Take your punishment obediently.”  
Shamefaced, she stood and walked, a little unsteadily, to the foot of the bed. She bent over and put her hands and forearms onto the bedsheet, letting her bottom stick up into the air. The pose made her intensely aware of how much her underwear revealed, especially since she hadn’t had the opportunity to pull them back into place. When Red went and stood behind her, she seemed to have the same opinion – she tutted, and said “Take those off.” She hurried to show how obedient she could be, taking her left hand away from where it was propping her up and tugging the damp panties down off her hips until they dropped to the floor.  
“That’s better.” Pam was resting one hand on her buttock now, just lightly stroking it. God, that felt good – her fingers made Harley’s skin tingle, and she was intensely aware that her pussy was just inches away, begging to be touched and teased. “Now remember,” she continued, “this is your punishment for starting without me. So you don’t get to enjoy it, understand? No orgasms unless I tell you otherwise.”  
She groaned a little, against her will, and the reward for that was a light slap on her rump that made her squeal. “What I wanted to hear was ‘I understand.’ Say it.”  
“Yeah, I understand,” she mumbled into the mattress. The response was another spank, sharper this time.  
“What was that?”  
“I understand!” She was much clearer now.  
“Good. And make sure you let me know if you get close.” That seemed to be all Red wanted to say, and she started spanking in earnest. The first few were light enough, almost gentle, then she started to increase the strength of her blows. Each sting made her yelp, and she could feel her butt jiggling every time Red’s hand made contact. The feelings were winding her up even more than before, she was just about ready to burst with need, and as it went on and on, the sensations only intensified. She gritted her teeth. She would hold it in, she would, she was going to do exactly as she was told.  
But it was too much, she couldn’t hold back any longer. “Please, Red! I need you, please let me come!”  
Pamela’s voice was smug. “I’ll let you come when I feel like it. Not a moment before.” She slid her hand softly over Harley’s stinging buttocks, and gave them one more slap. “Hmm, but maybe you’re right, I’ve done enough here.” There was a rustling sound, one Harley recognised – it was the sound of her girlfriend’s clothes falling to the floor. She blushed so hard that she thought her face might be even redder than her rear. A few soft footsteps, and Pam came back into view, naked and gorgeous. Most of what she could see from this angle was just her legs, long and smooth, going up and up to the beautiful curves of her waist-  
“Did I say you could look at me?”  
“N-no,” she stuttered, “Sorry.” She turned her face back down to the mattress.  
In her peripheral vision, she could see Pam sit down on the bed and swing her legs around, then spread them so that a pale green foot was resting on either side of her arms. A hand took hold of one of her pigtails, and tugged her forward, so she crawled, moving up Pamela’s beautiful body until she got to the top of her legs, face right in front of her pussy.  
“Now, you’re going to work really hard at making me come. If you do well enough, I might forget I’m supposed to be punishing you, and let you enjoy yourself as well. Deal?”  
The hand in her hair tugged her downwards, and she obeyed happily. She started with just a light kiss, then flicked her tongue up to the clit and down again, seeking and tasking the wetness of her girlfriend’s arousal. Pam made a pleased sound in her throat, and that spurred her on like it always did, especially since it reminded her what was at stake. Her own body was nagging her about what it needed, and she was trying to keep her hips high in the air and not grind against the bed. She pushed one hand against Pam’s thigh, pressing her legs further open, while the other slid a single finger inside her. Oh wow, she was wet, clearly the spanking had turned her on almost as much as it had done to Harley. She slipped in a second finger as easily as the first, and started pumping them as her mouth licked and sucked and played at the outside. She knew how good she was at this, and she loved doing it – and to punctuate the thought, she took her fingers out for a moment and sucked the juices off them, moaning at the taste.  
There was another tug on her hair, and Red said “Alright, that’s enough messing around. Back to work.” But her voice was a little breathier than before, and Harley grinned before she slipped her fingers easily back into her girlfriend’s wet pussy. That movement brought a moan from Pamela, and Harley lost no time capitalising on it, curling the fingers and flicking them fast, as deep as she could, and licking eagerly at her clit. Another eager moan spurred her on. She gave the clit a quick suck, and suddenly Pamela’s thighs were tightening against her head, fingers gripping her hair and holding her in place. Harley kept it moving, pushing her fingers deep as she sucked and licked, and Pam’s pussy was grinding against Harley’s face and the groans were rising into a yell that turned into words:  
“Oh, yes! Yes, yes, Harley, yes! Ah, ah! Ahhhh!”  
With the final yell, her body went limp. Harley slowly pulled her fingers out, and once again she licked them clean. They tasted even better, now that Pammy had come.  
There was another tug on her hair, and she obeyed it, crawling up over her girlfriend’s naked body, stopping only when they were face to face and Pamela pulled her down into a long, deep kiss. Tongues touched, and one of Pam’s hands travelled down her back, resting again on her bottom, which was still sensitive from all the spanking.  
At last Red broke the kiss, and stared up at her with a gorgeous smile. “That’s my girl. You really went all out.”  
She grinned. “I was well-motivated.”  
“I bet you were. Well, you lived up to the deal, so I’ll let you come. You can finish yourself off.”  
Harley pouted. “You’re not going to help?”  
“You _did_ start without me, I’m just letting you do what you wanted to. I’m simply going to lie here and watch.”  
The pout stayed, but she wasn’t going to waste this chance. One hand remained to keep her upright, bent over Pamela’s naked body, while the other slipped down the front of her nightie and below it again. It wasn’t a surprise to find that she was as wet as ever, maybe even more than she had been when Pam caught her. She slid just a couple of fingers inside and moaned loudly, and her thumb found her clit like it was magnetic. Pleasing her girlfriend had just excited her, wound her up until she was ready to explode.  
Pamela smirked up at her as if she could see every thought running through Harley’s head. “That’s right, that’s exactly what you need, Harley. I want you to come for me, right now!” She punctuated the order with another slap – and that was all it took. She threw her head back as she yelled and moaned, thrusting her fingers as fast and hard as she could, without any kind of focus or restraint, just complete irresistible animal urgency. The pleasure was coming in waves, each one bringing out another shout, until her throat was sore and her body ached. Finally, she finished, and collapsed limply onto Pamela.  
She lay there, gasping and breathing hard, and it took her a minute to even notice that Pam was stroking her back. She looked into her girlfriend’s smiling face.  
“There. Now wasn’t that worth waiting for?”  
Harley grinned wickedly. “Maybe. But the punishment was fun! I’ll have to be bad more often!”  
Pamela’s delighted laugh made her tingle all over.


End file.
